Rumors and Banters
by Adoxagraphy.Angelus
Summary: "You have to get our Starbucks runs." "Fine." Chad and Sonny have another one of there infamous banters, although this one Sonny likes more than others. For Willow. Happy birthday!


A/N: Happy belated birthday, Willow! I know I said I'd get this published yesterday, but I was seriously lacking inspiration. And this wasn't very good, either. XP Sorry about how crappy it is. Anyways... Your eighteen, Miss Adult! I hope you had a wonderful, blessed birthday, and I hope there are many more blessings coming your way throughout the next year. Love ya, Willsy!

* * *

Staring at herself in the mirror, Sonny pouted. She just… didn't look right. Her hair was too curly, her make-up was too bright, and her clothes were too baggy. Running a hand through her hair, she glanced at the clock on the wall, and sighed when she realized she didn't have time to re-do her hair or make-up, or even change clothes for that matter. Marshal hated when the cast was late for work.

"C'mon, Sonny," she muttered to herself. "Put on a smile, and no one will notice how horrible you look." Taking a deep breath, she collected her emotions carefully, pasted a smile on her face, and left for work.

Twenty minutes later, Sonny was entering the Prop House. Nico was already there, playing video games, of course. The rest of the cast was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Nico," she greeted her friend. Nico merely waved, his eyes still set on the tv screen. Deciding that she wasn't going to get a conversation, or, for that matter, a word from Nico, she walked towards her dressing room. Upon entering, a blond nearly shoved a magazine into Sonny's face.

"Look at this!" Tawni waved the magazine in front of Sonny's face. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, she said, "Tawni, if you'd hand me the magazine, I would read whatever you wanted me to." With a roll of her eyes, Tawni tossed Sonny the magazine.

"Page 29," Tawni ordered. Sonny turned to the page, and started reading aloud.

"Teen star, Sonny Munroe, of So Random, is falling head over heels for another Teen star. Who is the other teen star, you ask? Chad Dylan Cooper. Yep, you read that right. Mackenzie Falls heart throb and the funny Wisconsin girl hit it off from the very beginning. "Sonny and I have become very close over the course of these last few months," Chad said at a red carpet event." Sonny gaped at the page. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

Tawni threw her hands up dramatically. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Tawni!" Sonny shrieked, "We're not dating! You would have known if we were! Which were not!" Tawni scoffed at Sonny.

"But Chad said-"

"I know what Chad said!" Sonny cut her cast-mate off.

Tawni just smirked. "Tell that to Chad."

Sonny retorted, "I will!" With that, she stormed out of her dressing room, heading towards the set of Mackenzie Falls. She found Chad, her supposed boyfriend, in the meditation room. "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"First of all," Chad smirked, "That's my name. Second, shhhh! We're in the meditation room!" He held a hand up to his lips. Sonny glared at him.

"Don't tell me to shhhh! You're the one who told Tween Weekly that we're dating!"

"Oh, you saw that?" He smiled sweetly. "I didn't say that we're dating, I said that we're close. It's different." Sonny scoffed.

"Not when they twist words into something else. Now the whole world thinks we're dating!" That caused Chad's smirk to grow.

"Do you find the idea of dating me repulsive?" he questioned. "Cause most girls would snap up the chance for even someone to think that they're dating me."

Sonny crossed her arms. "Well, not me. And yes, I find it extremely repulsive."

"Of course you do."

"Chad!"

"Fine, I'll tell them that we're not dating," Chad said. "On one circumstance." Sonny stared at him skeptically.

"What's the catch?" she asked.

Chad grinned at her. "You have to go on my cast's Starbucks runs for a week." Sonny's eyes widened.

"How many cast members are there?"

Chad smiled triumphantly. "Fifteen, not including extras. Now, remember, Sonny, it's that, or us dating."

"Ugh!" Sonny groaned. "Fine! What time do I need to get your Starbucks?"

Chad checked his watch. "Right now." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here's the list." He handed it to her, and Sonny nodded.

"I hate you," she muttered, turning to leave. Chad grabbed her wrist.

"Do you, Sonny?" he grinned. "Do you really?"

"Yes, I really hate you," Sonny glared at him.

Then, it happened so fast, Sonny didn't know what to think. But one moment she was glaring and the next she was staring at him, breathlessly.

"Did you just kiss me?"

"You tell me," Chad smirked. "Now, run along and get me my drink." Sonny nodded, slightly dazed, and turned to leave again. Right as she was about to exit, Chad called out, "And, Sonny?"

"Yeah?" Sonny replied.

"Don't forget the whip cream."


End file.
